


distance

by Julsemo



Series: KakaNaruKaka Moments [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Feelings, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Mutual Pining, Naruto needs a hug, Pining, Requited Love, Shikamaru is a good friend, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo
Summary: in which there is a lot of pining, but they will find their way
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: KakaNaruKaka Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	distance

**Distance makes the heart grow fonder.**

**Shikamaru**

It was a cloudy afternoon when Naruto arrived at the Nara Residence. The storm clouds were gathering, and Naruto was sure that it would start to rain very soon. He knocked and Shikaku opened the door. “Ah! Naruto! Good to see you. Shikamaru told us that you would come over today.”

Naruto smiled at Shikaku. He always liked Shikamarus Dad. He was funny and kind. Shikamarus Mom called from the kitchen. “Is that Naruto?”

“Yes, dear!”

“Ask him to stay for dinner!”

Shikaku looked back at Naruto’s amused face and tried to convey the message that the blond obviously heard. He pointed towards the kitchen were his wife was cooking dinner. “You want to stay for dinner Naruto, right?”

Naruto respectfully bowed his head “Yes, I would love to stay for dinner, Dattebayo!” He looked up at Shikaku and grinned happily.

“Dear? Naruto will stay for dinner!”

“Good!”

“Shikamaru is outside.” He gestured towards the garden.

“Thank you, Nara-san!”

\---

Naruto slowly moved through the living room of the main house of the Nara Residence towards the gardens. Shikamaru sat on the veranda and waited for his friend. The Shogi board and some hot tea were prepared.

“Sorry, that you had to wait, your parents wanted to talk. Apparently, I am going to stay for dinner.” Shikamaru snorted. “Good. Mom always asks me when you will be over again. Seems like she wants to feed you.”

Naruto laughed at that. “Well, that’s fine with me. I love you mom’s cooking.”

Shikamaru eyed his friend seriously. “How are you doing Naruto?”

Naruto was looking at all the pieces, that lay scattered on the Shogi board. Shikamaru was his best friend, so of course he knew what was going on with him. “I am fine. Still a bit tired from the last mission, you know… I mean you are probably tired too. It was tough. But yea… Well… I just need a few days, then I’ll be ok. Sorry, I am rambling.” His gaze was downcast. Under his eyes were dark bags and his eyes weren’t shining like they usually did.

Shikamaru was right. Something was bothering Naruto. “Yes, I am glad that we are back. I am tired too. But I was a bit worried about you during this mission. I mean it was Kakashi and –“

“Shikamaru, we wanted to play Shogi. Let’s start! Ok?” A tense smile was dancing over Naruto’s lips as he tried to get out of Shikamaru’s inquiry. Shikamaru eyed him warily and nodded. “You know… that I know… right? And I don’t care that you are in lo –“

“I will start with this.” Naruto cut off Shikamaru’s sentence again and moved his first piece over the Shogi board.

It was quiet for a moment. Naruto looked at the board. “You know, I think that he knows too. – How I feel.”

Shikamaru sighed and moved his first piece over the board. “That’s because you never hide your feelings. You never did.”

Naruto huffed and smiled sadly. “I know… I am so bad at that.“

\---

When Shikamaru caught up with Naruto on the mission to save Konoha from Hiruko, it was clear that Shikamaru would do anything to save the village, but he was certain that Naruto wasn’t able to think straight and to act in the best interest of Konoha because Kakashi was involved. He wanted to save the one he loves. Shikamaru knew about Naruto’s crush since they were 12-year-old Genin. Now that they were older Shikamaru thought that maybe Naruto’s crush wasn’t just a crush. Naruto always did everything with such passion and with his whole heart, so why would it be any different now when he fell in love.

They moved the Shogi pieces in relative silence over the board and enjoyed the peace and the good company. Shikamaru taught Naruto how to play Shogi after his friend came back from his trip with Jiraiya-sama. Shikamaru and Naruto were able to almost meet regularly for some Shogi, talks and tea. He was surprised how much Naruto changed and developed over the last 3 years.

“Shikamaru? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you think that he knows? I mean… Do you think that he realized?”

Shikamaru put the piece down and took in the game that they have played until now. Naruto had actually played a very good game, but he would lose this one in three more moves. Shikamaru played the next moves over in his mind and made sure he saw all the possibilities.  
Maybe he would let Naruto win the next one. He sighed. “Well, I can’t be certain, but after this mission – I want to be honest with you– I think that he might know that you would go distances and do impossible things for him, that you might not do for other people. Of course, we all know that you would do anything for your friends, but this was different. You went against a direct order from the Hokage to save him. Yes, you saved the village, but still – even you must see the bigger picture?”

“Of course, I do. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn’t just let him do this! I – Shikamaru would you let somebody that you love kill themselves just for the sake of some mission?”

“It wasn’t just for the sake of some mission… Kakashi-san was ready to give his life for this village. Before he left, he told me to look after you and to make sure that you are safe. “

Both of them were raising their voices. It wasn’t the first time they had this argument. “I am sorry Shikamaru. We talked about this before. I just – I can’t accept that he was willing to get himself killed.”

“Is that why you look like you haven’t slept in years?” Shikamaru took on of the cups into his hands and took a sip. The tea was still warm and tasted sweet. Honey.  
Naruto was quiet. He was fidgeting in his seat and kept his gaze downcast.

“He keeps avoiding me and he won’t talk to me. This is killing me. I can’t take it anymore. “

Shikamaru put his cup down. He didn’t think that this talk would take such a serious tone. He focused on his friends’ sad face.

“Did I make a mistake? Is he angry at me? I don’t know. – I know that I will never have a chance with him, but I can’t change my feelings, you know? Maybe he realized that I love him and maybe he hates me now? Shika, I couldn’t stand it if Kakashi-Sensei hates me.”

Shikamarus face grew soft as he registered the nickname. Naruto only used that childhood nickname when they were alone and when they talked about serious or emotional stuff. Naruto was such an emotional guy. Shikamaru was listening to the storm rattle on the windows and the veranda doors. In the distance he could here some thunder and the storm clouds were moving quicker over the dark sky.

“How could he hate you?” His voice was soft, and he reached for Naruto’s hand. Shikamaru was quite for a moment when he felt Naruto’s trembling hand tightly grasp his own.  
“How could anyone hate you. That’s absolutely impossible.” He quietly said. Shikamaru wasn’t usually one for great speeches or emotional support, but when it came to Naruto, he felt the need to protect his friend from any harm.

Naruto smiled fondly at his childhood friend. “Thank you, Shika.”

\---

**Kakashi**

Kakashi thought that distancing himself from Naruto was the best idea. Actually, it was the only option that he had. He remembered the talk he had with Tsunade after they returned to Konoha. He wasn’t stupid, and he wasn’t blind.

While Lee never gave up on his quest to woo Sakura-chan, or while Neji tried to find new crazy ways to keep every male citizen and every male shinobi ( _frankly speaking every man on earth_ ) strictly away from Hinata, Naruto never seem to care about any of his female friends in that way. He trained with them and they were nice and polite to each other, but there was a great difference in the way Naruto was looking at Sakura and the way the blond was starting to look at him. Kakashi felt his students heated glances during their training sessions and when Naruto came after him to stop him from sacrificing himself for the village, he knew that he had been right.

Kakashi knew that somehow the dynamics had changed between him and Naruto. That was probably mainly his own fault, because he was keeping them at a distance, and he tried to avoid Naruto. During the fight against Hiruko, he felt Naruto’s desperate embrace when he pulled him out of the Hiruko’s Jutsu. He felt dazed when he opened his eyes and the first person, he laid his eyes on was Naruto. He saw the sweet ocean blue eyes and his wild blond hair that was disheveled, probably from fighting. He was breathing hard and he looked at Kakashi with an angry look. _“If you run away again, I will hunt you down and tie you up in my flat, Sensei.”_ Kakashi reached for Naruto’s hand and gently squeezed it. _“Kinky.”_ Of course, Naruto hit his head after that comment, but it was worth it.

Of course, he cared about Naruto and he enjoyed training him. Spending time with his dear student was wonderful, but when he realized that his feelings for Naruto were starting to change and grow over those that a teacher usually had for his student, he decided that distance and retreat were the best and safest option.

He felt guilt creeping up on him as he saw the longing gazes with which Naruto looked at him. He wanted to tell him that this was absolutely impossible and that Iruka-Sensei would hunt him down and kill him if he ever found out. That man could be really scary when it came to Naruto. What would Minato-Sensei say, if he were still alive? Kakashi was busy with himself and his full-blown guilt-trip. He groaned in frustration when he looked down from his hidden place in the trees.

Naruto was on the training field with is friends. They had just finished their warmup and when suddenly Naruto decided that he needed to take his shirt off. The sun was burning down on the tan skin and Kakashi’s eyes were wondering over miles of golden skin that was glistening with sweat. _Keeping a distance was the best idea – it was the right thing to do._ Kakashi repeated in his head. _I shouldn’t stay. I should leave. Right now._ He watched as Naruto let the black shirt drop to the ground. He was starting to get nervous as he watched Naruto move. The muscles flexing in his strong back. Sweat rolling down his spine. How it would feel to touch that skin. Just once. He needed to get away.

With a groan he got up and left his spot in the shadows of Training Ground 7.

\---

Naruto stopped moving. He clenched his teeth. _He left – again…_

Shikamaru stopped his movements and looked at his friend.

“Naruto? You ok?”

Kiba called Akamaru to his side and looked at the two. “Whats up? Want to take a break?”

Naruto lowered his gaze. “Yeah… Guys, I’m going to leave.”

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto. “What? Why? We just started.” He reached for Naruto’s shoulder to show his support, but Naruto only pushed it away and grunted. Shikamaru understood. That was Kakashi’s Chakra that was moving away quickly. The Jonin suppressed it but it was clearly him. Naruto still took it hard that Kakashi didn’t want to talk to him after the Hiruko incident. Shikamaru watched as Naruto angrily stomped away, after he picked up his shirt.

Meanwhile Neji, Choji, Kiba and Lee gathered around Shikamaru. “What’s up with him?” Kiba asked and pointed after Naruto.

“Somethings wrong, Shikamaru. Something changed after we returned from the Hiruko-mission. Is he talking to you?” Neji asked. He felt worried about Naruto. To see their enthusiastic, loud and funny friend depressed and quite was something that neither of them liked to see.

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru scratched his neck. “Yes… he talks to me. But the thing is, I can’t help him, even though I wished I could. But those are matters of the heart and he has to solve them himself.”

“OHHH!! What a joyous thing! Our friend suffers the most wonderful pain there is in this world! The wonders of youthful love!! My friend Naruto must be very strong right now!!”

“Lee!! Stop screaming into my ears!! And STOP HUGGING ME!!!”

“I am sorry Neji, but this is a joyous thing! I’m so excited for our dear friend.”

Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru watched and laughed as Neji desperately tried to peel out of Lees embrace.

**Naruto**

It was in the middle of the night and Naruto couldn’t sleep. He would have to get up early tomorrow, because Team 7 had a mission, but all he could think about, was that he would see Kakashi again and he didn’t know how the Jonin felt about him and why they still weren’t talking. He got up from his bed and just threw on some clothes. Maybe some air would help him relax and calm his mind.

He closed the door behind him and started walking through the empty streets of Konoha. His steps carried him to the Hokage Mountain. The dim lights were barely illuminating the area. It was dark and Naruto tried not to stumble when he took the last turn and finally reached the top of the stone heads. He took in the clear night air and tried to relax.

Suddenly his body froze.

“Ka- Kakashi-Sensei?” he whispered and tried to quickly turn around to flee again. “Don’t worry Sensei. I’ll leave you alone. You don’t have to talk to me. I will –“

“Wait. Don’t leave.” Kakashi quietly said. His words were barely above a whisper and Naruto had to strain his ears to hear him. He couldn’t believe it, Kakashi-Sensei was talking to him again!

Naruto stopped. His back was still turned to Kakashi, waiting what the older man wanted him to do. It was quiet around them. The insects were softly chirping, and the light of the moon was illuminating the silhouettes of the two shinobi. Naruto turned around and looked at the siler-haired man, who sat there at the edge of the stone head of the Yondaime. Kakashi hadn’t moved his body or turned his head to even look at him. He just looked over the village where only a few lights were shining in the distance.

“Will you sit with me?” he asked Naruto quietly.

Naruto almost choked. Of course, he wanted to sit with Kakashi. He wanted to be as close to Kakashi as possible. Shyly he moved closer to where Kakashi was sitting and sat down next to him on the Yondaime’s head. For several minutes they just sat there. Naruto’s feet were dangling down the cliff. The stone was still warm, and it felt nice under his cold and sweaty hands.

Silently they were enjoying the peace over Konoha. Naruto was waiting for Kakashi to say something, he didn’t want to pressure the man into speaking when it was obvious that the past few weeks he clearly didn’t want to see or talk to him. Suddenly Kakashi’s deep voice broke the silence.

“I am sorry that I didn’t talk to you for these past few weeks. But I just couldn’t face you.”

Naruto lowered his head. He felt ashamed. So Shikamaru was right. Kakashi knew about his feelings. He was disgusted and probably never wanted to talk to him again. He felt overwhelmed by sadness and anger. He wanted to leave. He felt the first wave of tears.

“I just feel so guilty… Because I feel like I have failed as your Sensei.”

Naruto was confused. “What? Why do you think you have failed me? I thought that you might never talk to me again… I thought this was about my feelings for you? What are you talking about?”

Kakashi turned to look at Naruto. He looked conflicted.

“It is. And so much more. You mean so much to me.… Too much.”

Naruto blinked at him in confusion.

Kakashi pulled down his mask and leaned closer. Naruto’s eyes were wide open. He opened his lips to say something when he saw his Sensei’s handsome face for the first time.  
His brain must have stopped working, because he completely forgot what he wanted to say.  
He forgot why he was sad.  
He forgot his own name _–_ because Kakashi kissed him.

It was just a short peak on his lips, but it felt like an eternity, before Kakashi’s lips pulled away from his. They were soft and left a sweet taste on his lips and Naruto’s face felt so hot all of a sudden. He licked his lips and his tastebuds exploded when he tasted Kakashi on them.

_Kakashi-Sensei kissed me!_

That didn’t make any sense. He shook his head and groaned. “What? Why did you… I thought that you were angry with me, Sensei.” He buried his face in his hands and tried to hide how embarrassed he was. This was his first real kiss after all. He would never let that horrible incident with Sasuke-Teme in academy count…

Kakashi pulled his hands down. “I was never angry with you, Naruto.” With a gentle caress his hands moved over the whiskered cheek. “I just tried to keep my distance from you, because I love you too much to be your Sensei. Do you understand, Naruto?”

Naruto was blushing furiously. “Ye..yes,… Kakashi.”

Kakashi’s kisses were soft and made him forget all the sadness that had been lingering in his heart for the past few weeks. Kakashi held him in his arms when the first rays of sunlight hit the Yondaimes head.

“I love you too, Kakashi.”

***


End file.
